


Back Home

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [85]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is Invasive™, Blushing, Family, Honeymoon, Returning Home, Surprises, histrionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark and Wil return home after a lovely honeymoon and catch up with their family.





	Back Home

Dark and Wil appeared on the just inside the manor – their _home_ – hand-in-hand with huge smiles on their faces. Dark cleared his throat, pressing a quick kiss to Wil’s cheek. “We’re home!”

The words were barely out of his mouth when suddenly Bim was standing before them and tackling them both in a hug. “Hi! You’re back! How was it, did you have fun?”

Half a second later, the three of them were standing in the living area, curtesy of Wil. They both laughed as Bim bounced away, going back to sit by King. Dark smiled. “Yes, it was quite enjoyable.” He flushed a light grey, rubbing the back of his neck. “And, admittedly, even more so after I stopped calling constantly.”

Wil snorted, crossing his arms. “Only because I threw your phone into the ocean.”

Silver let out a loud, triumphant noise, pumping both fists into the air. “ _Yes!_ Called it!”

Ed rolled his eyes, stretching to kick him lightly in the shoulder from his favored position in his arm chair. “Shut up, Silver, no one cares!” Silver just stuck his tongue out in response.

“Come on, what did you do, we want to hear _everything!_ ”

Both Dark and Wil instantly flushed _dark_ at Bim’s overexcited words, shifting closer to each other. “Uhhhh, I-I don’t think –”

Bim quickly cut Wil off. “Yes, yes we do! _Spill!_ Ple – mmph!”

Dr. Iplier slapped a hand over Bim’s mouth, cutting him off and blushing nearly as bright as the newlyweds. “No, we absolutely _do not_ want to hear everything, just knowing you guys enjoyed yourselves is enough.” He smiled at them, resolutely ignoring the Host giggling next to him and Bim desperately trying to pry his hand away from his mouth.

Wil snickered when Dr. Iplier yelped, jerking his hand away from Bim and staring down at it in disgust. “What the Hell! You _licked_ me!”

Bim sneered at him, crossing his arms. “That’s what you get, you dick!”

Google gave an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, his other arm looped around Bing’s shoulders and holding him close. “See, see what I’ve had to deal with all week? It’s like they became ten times more childish the second you two walked out the door!”

Dark chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “I see nothing’s changed, then.” He turned to the Host, frowning slightly when he spotted the seemingly permanent light red stains trailing from beneath his bandages. “How are you holding up? The magic isn’t exactly easy, especially if you’re not used to it.”

The Host gave him a small, tired smile. “The Host is fine. He survived. Though he is _very_ thankful Darkiplier and Wilford are home.”

Wil surveyed them all, smiling softly with a special little twinkle in his eyes. “So, what did you guys get up to?” His eyes narrowed. “You didn’t destroy anything, did you?”

Reynold snorted. “No, but the Jims somehow got trapped in the wall for like three hours.”

The twins’ jaws dropped in outrage. “Did _not_ ,” RJ cried.

“It was _one_ hour,” CJ amended.

Dark smacked a palm to his forehead. “I don’t even want to know. Anyone else want to share their wonderful misadventures in our absence?”

Eric made a small squeaking noise. “Um…King and I discovered… _something_ with Bubblegum yesterday…”

Wil spun to face King, eyes wide with distress. “What, what happened, is she okay?! Where is she?!”

King smiled at him, raising his hands placatingly. “She’s fine, she’s more than fine, actually, um…” He flushed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly refusing to meet his eyes. “She’s um…pregnant…”

Wil and Dark’s jaws dropped, and Wil gasped, completely lighting up. He clapped his hands happily. “You’re serious?! This is amazing!” He turned to Dark, shaking his arm and positively _beaming_ , his voice transitioning into a harsh whisper. “Dark, I’m gonna be a grandpa!”

Dark laughed, pulling him closer in order to press a kiss to his forehead. “Alright, alright, well, that’s…a revelation.” He hummed, pressing their foreheads together. “Now I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted and I would like to go sleep in my own bed.”

Wil sagged in his hold. “Yes _please_.”

Dark sighed, tearing open the Void. They were stopped by a hand on Dark’s shoulder, and then Bing was smiling up at them, eyes shining. “It’s…good to have you guys back.”

Dark and Wil exchanged looks, and Dark closed his eyes, shifting closer to Wil. “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Bubblegum gonna have BABIES!!! They are gonna be just as much of wrecking balls as she is, I promise you that! BUT HEY! GUESS WHAT! Remember fuckin' _months_ ago, back on Sensitivity Settings I think it was, when I mentioned I had a Wing AU I wanted to try out? _Well the first story of that goes up Wednesday Hell yeah am much excite!!!_


End file.
